


1 year later

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared & Jensen host a Thanksgiving dinner party and they have some wine.  I hope they had a Happy Thanksgiving and this what they did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Would you like Jared with that wine kink.

Good food and good friends are what Thanksgiving is all about.  Every since the first season of Supernatural, Jensen and Jared had a Thanksgiving dinner party for the cast and crew as well as any other Americans they knew working in Vancouver.  They got Thursday and Friday off per SAG contracts, so that was when second unit or guest actors worked, and everyone came over for dinner when they wrapped for the day.

 

The house was full of people, laughter, and music.  Some were sitting and talking and some were playing Wii.  Jensen and Jared roamed around making sure everyone was having a good time. 

 

Around midnight, people started leaving-they had to work the next day.  After the last guest left, they let the dogs in, changed into pajamas and started cleaning up.  When they were finish, they shared an open bottle of wine in front of the living room fireplace.  They were sitting on the couch, Jensen leaning into Jared’s side with his arm around him, his hand resting on Jensen’s hip, and their feet propped up on the coffee table. Jensen looked around the living room and thought they should get a Christmas tree, although both would be in Texas over the holidays.  It was their first year living together and they should get a tree.

 

“This time last year were you happy?”

 

“Huh?” Jensen snapped out of his tree planning thoughts.

 

“Last Thanksgiving. Were you happy?”

 

Sometimes Jensen had trouble following Jared’s train of thought. “What do you mean was I happy?” He shrugged. “I guess so.”

 

The writers strike started in November of the previous year and Supernatural shut down production the week before Thanksgiving.  Jensen took a week to sleep and tried to reconnect with Danneel, and then went to Dallas for five weeks until after New Year’s.

Jared traveled with Sandy and somehow became engaged.  

 

“Kim and I were talking about last November. The strike and all.” Jared said. “I thought about what was going on in my life. I wasn’t happy.”

 

 “Why? What was wrong?” Jensen turned to look at him.

 

“I was falling out of love with Sandy and falling in love with you and…. You seemed attached to Danneel and, really I didn’t know how to leave Sandy.  I didn’t think one year later you would be here.”

 

Jensen thought about the previous November. He didn’t see Jared during the strike, only spoke to him long enough to wish him Happy Holidays during a phone call.  And he missed Jared.  Maybe that was why he made an effort to change their relationship when they got back to work. 

 

He put his arm around Jared’s neck and shoulders. “I remember missing you.  I remember when you told me you were engaged; I didn’t believe it would happen.  But I’m amazed we’re together.” Jensen leaned over and kissed Jared, a sweet open mouth kiss.  He rested his forehead against Jared’s.  “I’m happy to be here with you now. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Jensen could feel Jared’s smile.

 

They slowly kissed. Enjoying the feel of each other’s lips, the feel of their tongues brushing together.  Sometimes they would just lovingly hold and kiss each other. Their lovemaking could be passionate like they were trying to turn each other’s souls inside out. On occasion they were playful-tickling and teasing.  It was always about loving each other.

 

Jared put Jensen’s hand on his cock as they continued to kiss. Jensen started to caress the hardening cock. “Touch me too.”  Jared reached inside the fly of Jensen’s sleeping pants and pulled his cock out, caressing his fingers lightly over the smooth shaft.  Jensen stopped kissing, laid one cheek against Jared’s cheek, their noses touching. “Harder.”  They were softly panting has their hands moved on each other.

 

Jared started throwing the couch pillows on the floor in front to the fireplace.  He pulled Jensen to the pillows; he loved sex in front of a fire.  As Jared was arranging the pillows into a makeshift bed, Jensen rubbed his exposed cock on Jared’s pajama clad ass.  The soft cloth over firm muscle felt so good. 

 

Finally, Jared turned and lay down on the pillows pulling Jensen on top of him. Jensen lined his cock through the fly of Jared’s pajama bottoms so as he thrust, their cocks rubbed together.  Jared loved Jensen’s sexual creativity, and his hips matched Jensen’s thrusts. His hands moved down Jensen’s back, into the sleeping pants to hold and squeeze his ass. They moaned into each other’s mouths as their cocks moved together. 

 

Jensen leaned up on one elbow and watch Jared’s face as he continued to thrust. Jared’s skin was so warm and supple. “So beautiful.”

 

Jared smiled at him. “I need something more.”

 

Jensen leaned down to kiss/lick Jared’s long neck, side to front, up and down. One of Jared’s hands moved out of the sleeping pants to under Jensen’s t-shirt.  He loved the way Jensen’s muscles moved under his skin.  A finger moved over Jensen’s opening-just a light touch.  Jensen hissed against his neck

 

“I’m thirsty.” Jensen said as he sat up on his heels.  Jared looked at him like ‘huh’.  Jensen reached for the wine bottle as he pulled Jared’s t-shirt up.  Smiling he poured wine on Jared’s chest, chuckle at Jared’s hiss as the cool liquid hit his warm skin. Jensen’s tongue chased the wine as it spread over Jared’s nipples and chest.  Jared wrapped his fingers in Jensen’s spiky hair as he licked and sucked the wine.  Jensen poured a couple of drops on one nipple, suckling it to a hard nub.  He loved Jared’s nipples.

 

Jensen looked up a Jared through his long eyelashes and ran the tip of his tongue down to the pajama bottoms’ waistband.  He set the bottle down and hooked his fingers in the waistband pulling the bottoms down and off Jared’s long legs.  Jared’s hard cock was lying against his stomach leaking pre-cum. Jensen ran his finger through the pre-cum and tasted it. “I have the prefect wine.” Jared watched as Jensen poured wine on his cock and start licking and sucking.  The wine dripped everywhere. Down his balls, between his legs to his hole and Jensen’s tongue followed.  When he was licked dry, Jensen poured more wine. More licking and sucking.   Jared closed his eyes and tried to find something to hold on to.

 

He felt hands under his knees pushing his legs up to his chest.  “Hold your legs.” Jared held his knees, but he didn’t open his eyes; it would be too much to see….  Hard glass pushed against his hole until it breached the outer muscle. He moaned deep in his throat as the wine was poured into his hole.  The coolness of the wine was soon replaced with the warmth of Jensen’s tongue. 

 

As soon as he pulled the bottle from the pink hole, Jensen sealed his lips around the opening and sucked the wine out of Jared. The taste of the wine mixed with Jared’s taste burst onto his taste buds.  His tongue licked inside and around the hole for any droplets.

 

Jensen rose up and pulled his t-shirt over his head and his sleeping pants to his knees.  “Look at me.” Jared opened his eyes.  Keeping eye contact, Jensen poured some wine into his hand and smeared it on his cock. Then he poured more into Jared’s hole.  He lined his cock up with Jared’s hole. Intertwining his fingers with Jared’s on the back of his knees, Jensen slowly pushed in. Wine does not make a good lube and he could see Jared was uncomfortable and started to pull out.  

 

“Don’t.” Jared panted. He took a deep breath and relaxed. “Ok.”

 

Jensen nodded and pushed until he was fully inside Jared.  As he thrust in and out, wine would dribble out, but most stayed in.  Jared looked a little drunk and Jensen felt him relax more, letting Jensen thrust harder and deeper causing Jared to rock.

 

Jared came with a shout, cum shooting down his chest.  Jensen followed soon after, coming deep inside Jared.  They let go of Jared’s legs and they flopped to the ground.  Jensen leaned down and licked cum mixed with wine off Jared’s chest.  If I could figure out how to bottle the taste, Jensen thought, I could make a fortune off of Jared Wine. 

 

Jensen took a drink from the bottle and offered it to Jared.

 

“No thanks, I’ve had enough.”

 

The End

 

 


End file.
